The present disclosure relates to wellbore-deployed sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to autonomously magnetically clamping a downhole component, such as a seismic shuttle, to a particular direction of a borehole casing, such as a gravitational low-side of the borehole casing.
Wellbore sensors, such as wellbore seismic receivers, may be used to detect signals from within wellbores drilled through subsurface formations. Seismic signals, for example, may be naturally occurring, caused by reservoir activity, hydraulic fracturing or a seismic energy source deployed at the Earth's surface or in another wellbore to provide seismic energy for a wellbore seismic survey.
An aspect of using wellbore sensors is a device or means to secure the wellbore sensor into contact with the wall of the wellbore, or more specifically, into contact with a borehole casing installed in a well. For example, for seismic wellbore sensors, the contact (i.e., acoustic coupling) between the wellbore sensor and the borehole casing enables seismic energy to be communicated to the wellbore sensor.
Techniques for clamping a wellbore sensor or source to a borehole casing are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,187,620; 7,567,485; and 7,721,809, each commonly assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure.